


Snowstorm Snuggle

by sunflower_swan



Series: 25 Days of Drarry (2020) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Couch Cuddles, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: The one where a snowstorm knocks the power out.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Drarry (2020) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036692
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	Snowstorm Snuggle

Fat snowflakes fell from the grey sky, piling deep and undisturbed on the ground. No sane man nor beast had ventured out except for dire emergency since the snowstorm of the century began yesterday. 

The light next to Harry’s reading chair blinked a couple times, then the flat went dark. He patted around blindly for his wand, then lit a  _ Lumos _ .

“Draco!” he called.

“I got candles!” Draco’s voice rang back.

After illuminating the room with their collection of mismatched candles, Harry and Draco settled onto the couch together. They enjoyed the rest of the day snuggling in soft candlelight. 


End file.
